PeerawatZ's NOTD+SC stupid fan-fiction - For the Luls
In year 2103, a colonist named Bob, wrote a message to his friend, Ogilvy.... "Hello, this is Bob...if you get this message, I'd probably be infested by now, I hate myself, 3 years ago, I lost my love, Anna...to a protoss deathball stalker+colossi...she was one of the medivac pilots...tell me, Ogilvy, how could a high templar actually casts Feedback on her ship, I mean...can't we just get along..anyway..I'm losing my sanity...I..I.mus.tt...METHAMOPHOSIS COMPLETED...MOOO-Out.." 2 days later.... "My good Bob, sorry for the long reply, apparently, I happened to lock myself inside my own house...well..the stupid zombies destroyed the stupid power station...sucks to be living on the moons, luckily some marines came to rescue me... Anyway, about your complains, I'm gonna ask you first why did Archon suffers from Concussive Grenades and EMP..that's even worse, pal.....and don't worry, last I checked, the only 2 words zombie will ever speak is JOIN US and PLZ KILL ME, so you're definitely not a zombie, maybe you just turned into a giant cow ?...Anyway, I'm moving out..hope you're not stuck in Apollo Living Quarters with Security Team B, I heard they had no gate access codes....." In the meantime :Bob : So...how exactly why do you idiots don't have access codes when you're *!&@ security guards.... :Team B Guard : Shut up you smiling nub, if you'll enough power to bark at us, how about lendin'a hand ? :Bob : All rites, bring it on... :Team B Guard : Pick up those pistols and ammos and secure the gate, we'll hold until Team A arrives. :Bob : Yeah..I'm goin..... 10 seconds later.... :Bob : Wait...why do you freaks have only pistols ? :Team B Guard : Do you use your c-14 Impaler Gauss Rifle as your pillow ? :Bob : Oh...Is that it ? Confused 30 minutes later.... :Team B Guard : Ermm..Team A, wtf are u idiots doing....? :Team A Guard : Ask those stupid giant freaks...why the heck are they standing over there..it's as if they're just trolling us... :Team B Guard : Can't you just run pass them ??? :Team A Guard : Our marksman tried that...now he lost his leg... :Team B Guard : Yeah, big deal, just inject level two emergency surgical laser and reconnects all damaged tissues, then he'll be okay. :Team A Guard : You realized that the medic is on your team right? :Team B Guard : Then just !*@&@ find a bandage, that also helps, we're all hydras, given enough time, our lost organs will regenerate. :Team A Guard : Yeah, thanks mom. 20 minutes later...Team A and B is finally united.... :Bob : So ? :Team A&B : So ? :Bob : Ermm....what are we suppose to do ? :Team A : We just go grab the weapons and ammos from the Armory, and we'll just...ermmm.. :Bob : Bail out ? :Team A : Ah yes ! :Team B : Wait... :Team A : What ? :Team B : According to "How not to awakes zombies in NOTD vol.3", it said that grabbing stuffs from armory will alert the zombies to our presence, and that they'll also steal and hijack stuffs from other armories to make our life harder as well. :Bob : Wait..since when did we have such manual ? :Team B : Is written by Dr.SteinerZ PandawatZ in year 2011. :Team A : Well feel free to survive the rest of your life with a Gauss Pistol and 13 ammo. :Team B : Oh well..convinced me.. :After picking up ammos, weapons and armor.. :Bob : Ermm guys... :Team A : What ? :Bob : I think I just equipped a c4 armor... :Team B : And ? :Bob : It disappears....I'm still naked.... :Team A : You're not Megaman X, your model do not change when you switch armors. :Bob : Err but... :Matt Horner : ALL THE COLONISTS HAVE BEEN ORUN ! THEY ALL INFESTED ! :Team A : Wtf ? Seriously ? :Team B : Quick ! That building ! 30 seconds later.... :Bob : Hey, incoming colonists...should we res.... :Team A : Shoot the crap out of 'em :Team B : Neg, no shoot :Team A : Are you stupid ? Matt Horner just told us they're all infested. :Team B : But how can he know ? :Team A : Apparently, they walk at the same speed as lings, and they don't get killed by zombies, in fact, they're moving with them. :Team B : Roger that, solid copy...commencing attack. 10 minutes later.... :Team B : Ermm wtf...infested marines..that's so imba. :Bob : Hey, why are they seem more resistant to Gauss Rifles ? :Team A : They're wearing combat armor, that's why :Bob : Wrong, combat armor do not help you from Gauss Rifle, lemme give you an example :Team A : Wtf.. Friendly Fire ! Friendly Fire. :Team B : We got a man down ! :Team A : We lost the marksman ! Wtf you think you're doing you idiot. :Bob : What the...but I was using Gauss Rifle.... Team A : Let's watch the replay .... :Bob : Wrong, combat armor do not help you from Gauss Rifle, lemme give you an examp.... :GAMEPLAY PENDING :Bob 59 Vote 4 :Bob 58 Vote 4 :Bob 57 Vote 4 :Bob :..ple : :Marksman : never say die.... ... :Team A : ..... :Team B : ..... :Bob : .... :Deimos : METAMORPHOSIS COMPLETED :Team B : Oh great... :Bob : Wait guys... :Team A : What ? :Bob : I think I'm getting stronger everytime I unburrow ? :Team B : We called it burrow-bug, and that's good, cause we'll cheese Deimos with that. ..... ..... :2 hours later..... :ADJUTANT 23-46 ONLINE ! SYSTEM REPORTING SUBMIT ACCESS CODE :Team A : Ok, the access code is 115 and :Bob : 1150 ! :Team A&B : WTF :HAL : ACCESSED DENIED ! : :Team A : No comments..... :Nazara : CHANNEL THE LIGHT OF APOLLO ! PRISMATIC CORE ONLINE ! :Medic has been vrayed :Recon has been vrayed :Engineer has been vrayed :Team A Psi Ops : I'm going to use Inception, stay sharp. :Nazara : ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROLOLOLOLOL ! :Psi Ops has been killed by uber-ghoul. :Rifleman has been killed by Grunt+Headhunters :Bob : Live fast....die young :Bob has been killed by Bob :Bob has been betrayed by Bob :GAMEOVER....Thanks for playing NOTD........ :Dr.Freeman : WTF...but but now who'll help me destroy the core T^T. :Senator : Hurry ! General Harris is rushing MMM ! DESTROY HIS COMP's POWER SOURCE NOW BEFORE MY MUTA-Lings get destroyed !!! :General Harris : AS I was your beginning..so shall I be your end !! :Senator has left the game. :General Harris is victorious!. :New achievement earned : Fail 2 Live :New portrait earned : Hitler Rants Category:Fan Fiction